Girls On TV
by xHalosandwings
Summary: When John Cena takes Kelly Kelly to a hockey game, keeping a low profile doesn’t go to plan John/Kelly


_**I remember someone telling me how much they liked this couple, and I wanted to do a series about them, however my mind is currently focused on 'New Beginnings' (check it out if you haven't already) **_

**_Hope you enjoy this fic. I was inspired by that episode of Friends where Mike proposes to Phoebe at a ball game, and I thought 'The couples of those Jumbotrons are so cute!' _**

**_All of the characters belong to the WWE, apart from Drew and the pretty Hooters waitress!_**

_

* * *

__Girls on TV_

"Are you ready to go?" John Cena grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair in his hotel room, and his keys off the desk. "The game starts in half an hour, and the arenas just around the corner, so..."

"Huh? Go where?" His roommate Randy Orton, who was sat over on the sofa, turned his attention away from the TV and over to his best friend.

"Hello? It's our last night in Canada? Remember? We got those free ice hockey tickets for the Toronto Maple Leafs against the Buffalo Sabres? Anyone in there?" John laughed, tapping the side of his head.

"Damn, is that tonight?" Randy sighed. "Dude, I can't come."

"What do you mean, you 'can't come'?"

"I mean, I can't come." Randy repeated. "Remember that hot Hooters waitress from the other night?"

"Which one?"

"The tall brunette with the really long..."

"Hair?"

"I was thinking legs, but that too." Randy shrugged. "Well she's..." They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "She's at the door right now."

John walked over and opened the door, where the hot Hooters waitress was stood looking, well, hot.

"Hey, is Randy around?" She asked.

"He's over on the sofa." John sighed. "I'll make myself scarce."

"Make yourself comfortable, Sophie."

"It's Sarah." She said sourly.

"Yeah, whatever." Randy leapt up and made his way over to the door where John was stood. "You might not want to come back here tonight."

Randy winked, and closed the door, leaving John on the other side with nowhere to stay.

- - -

"So what do you think?" Kelly stepped out of the hotel bathroom, modelling her new black lingerie set.

"Yeah, it looks great." Her boyfriend Drew Thomas, FCW's top superstar, sat on the edge of the bed, not taking his eyes off the television screen.

"Baby..." Kelly crawled onto the bed and draped her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders; however she pulled away as she looked over at the TV. "Oh my God, are you watching your tapes _again_?"

"If I want to make it to the top of my field, I've got to analyse my performance." Drew stood up and flexed his muscles in the mirror.

"Maybe you should be analysing your performance in some other fields..." Kelly rolled her eyes as she began putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly. "What're we doing tonight?"

"I've got another three tapes to get through, babe. Do you mind keeping it down? I can't hear the commentary." Drew placed a finger on his lips; however his eyes still didn't leave the TV.

"Whatever, I'm going out." Kelly put on her sneakers, grabbed her bag and left the room.

- - -

Kelly stormed out of her room and down the hallway. She pressed the button to open the elevator doors and stepped inside. As she rifled through her bag, she released she'd forgotten her wallet.

"Shit." She murmured, realising she'd have to go back up to her room to get it. She repeatedly pressed the button to stop at the next floor. Suddenly, she felt the elevator come to a grinding halt.

"Double shit." Had she crashed? Pressing buttons repeatedly possibly wasn't the best idea.

"Hello?" She called, tapping on the floor. "Is anyone out there?"

Apparently so, as the doors opened and in came John Cena.

"Are you okay?" He smiled, walking into the elevator.

"Yeah, fine." She smiled back. "I just... it's nothing."

"Okay." He nodded slowly. "So where're you off to?"

"Anywhere but my hotel room. I needed to get out of there."

"Shouldn't you be back there with... oh God, what's his name?"

"Drew." Kelly sighed. "Yeah, he's too busy watching tapes of himself to acknowledge his girlfriend."

"Yeah, someone told me he was a bit of a..."

"Idiot? Numskull?" She suggested.

"Actually, I was going to say perfectionist." John laughed. "So where were you off to?"

"I'm not actually sure." She said thoughtfully.

"Well, I have a spare ticket to the Toronto Maple Leafs / Buffalo Sabres ice hockey game tonight."

"Who were you meant to go with?"

"Randy blew me off for some Hooters chick."

"Damn Hooters girls." Kelly smiled.

"So do you want to come?"

"Beats sitting around watching Drew on TV again."

- - -

"I've never been to an ice hockey game before." Kelly smiled as she and John took their seats.

"Seriously?"

"I'm from Florida. It's either football or basketball in my town."

"Ice hockey's not really my thing either, but the tickets were free so I'm not going to pass them up."

"These are good seats." Kelly commented. "If I sit here, are someone's teeth going to fly at me?"

"Only if you're lucky." John winked, to which Kelly rolled her eyes in response.

- - -

"So how long is it till this thing starts?"

"A couple of minutes. Usually they do some stuff on the Jumbotron before the game actually starts... speaking of which!"

Just as John was talking, he noticed his and Kelly's faces on the big screen, smiling out at the crowd.

"_Look who's in the crowd tonight! WWE superstar John Cena and WWE diva Kelly-Kelly. Are you guys having a good time tonight?"_

Kelly stuck up her thumbs in response.

"I'd have put on a little more make-up if I knew my face was going to be blown up on that thing." Kelly muttered.

"You look fine." John nudged her.

"Well they were booing!" Kelly laughed.

"Hello? We're in Canada! They're booing me!" John laughed. "Hey check it out, that guy's proposing to his girlfriend!"

John pointed up at the Jumbotron where a guy in a Toronto Maple Leaf's shirt was down on one knee, holding up a ring for his red-headed girlfriend to slip onto her finger.

"That is so sweet." Kelly cooed. "Is that like, a kiss cam or something?"

"Yup."

"I thought hockey was supposed to be manly." Kelly wrinkled up her nose.

"It is... they just love their kissing?" John suggested.

'_Why don't we see what the members of the WWE are up to?'_

Suddenly, the Kiss Cam had flashed onto John and Kelly, who were both sat looking sheepish.

'_Are you going to give us something to see?'_

"We're not together!" Kelly mouthed, giggling.

The crowd erupted into a 'Kiss' chant, to which Kelly buried her head in her handbag. She looked up at John who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Guess we better give the people what they want." John smiled, landing a soft, yet passionate kiss on Kelly's lips, to which the crowd erupted into a series of wolf whistles.

'_Lucky man!'_

Kelly blushed. "You're, um... yeah."

"Thanks?" John laughed. "You're... yeah too."

"Thanks." She giggled.

- - -


End file.
